


"Donuts Are an Abomination" -Tommyinnit

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, But friendly, Crack, Donuts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, It's a nice story, Mayonnaise, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Ya'll know where this is going LMAOOO, this is better than it sounds, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Wilbur has had enough. He would get his revenge on Tommy, even if it meant low-key traumatizing him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	"Donuts Are an Abomination" -Tommyinnit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesEnfantsPleurent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/gifts), [Malaise_Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/gifts).



> i... this is just.. crackhead energy...you can thank The Writer's Block discord for that,,,

Wilbur has had enough. He has had enough of godforsaken,  _ Tommyinnit.  _ He did not care about his personality, nor his loudness and unexplainable hijinks within the precinct, but rather, the fact that  _ Tommy ate his fucking donuts. Every. Single. Day. _

He made those donuts from scratch, and he would _die_ if he continued letting this go on. So, the obvious solution? _Traumatize the kid. Make him hate donuts._ ** _No mercy._** He enlisted the help of his best friend Niki, who simply sighed and shook her head when he came to her for the favor. Niki handed over multiple small containers of Mayonnaise and multiple tubes of Colgate Toothpaste. _(Wilbur hated that shit. Colgate was a shitty brand, and he’d die with that statement)_

He made sure to let everyone else in the precinct know about his agenda, in case they ended up accidentally eating the Donuts from Hell, as Wilbur liked to call his newest creation. He gently placed them in a fancy boxing, and took a step back from the kitchen counter, absolutely anticipating the next day.

  
  


As he walked into office, he placed the box down on a table that was in the middle of everyone’s work space. It was  _ right  _ there, and in a blatant and obvious spot that caught the attention of anyone walking in, but most importantly,  _ Tommy’s attention. _ He took deep breaths, calming himself, as to not give away that there was anything fishy going on. The others made eye contact with him, and they all giggled, too.  _ Especially Schlatt, Quackity and Karl  _ who could never seem to act serious with the other ones around.

Finally, after what seemed like  _ hours _ , despite only being a few minutes, the blond walked in the office and glanced at the box in front of him. He stared at it, before grinning and opening it up.  _ It was now time to do  _ **_it._ **

Wilbur snickered as hit the record button on his phone without garnering the attention of the younger boy. He watched Tommy grab the donut out of the box, and had to restrain himself from laughing extremely loudly. Tommy took a bite, and his jaw stopped moving, and there was a brief delay, before he started coughing and spitting out the food bits into the trash can. He gagged and screeched like a Pterodactyl.   
  


“I-I-whAt thE fUCK?” Tommy screamed. “wHY tHE fUCK-WHAT??! I-I havE NO WORDS. tHIS SHIT TASTES LIKE TOOTHPASTE. wHO THE HELL DID THIS?”

Wilbur stopped recording and gave him an innocent looking smile, although by this point, Tommy  _ knew  _ this was Wilbur’s doing. Said man walked past the blond, but not before stopping in his tracks and lightly placing his left hand on Tommy’s shoulder and saying…

“ _ Shouldn’t have eaten my Donuts, you fucker. You  _ **_Gremlin Child._ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not ask me why i made this... it was late at night... i was tired but also wanted to write,,,and this happened


End file.
